The Secret Weapon
by xoxoChairGossipxoxo
Summary: In London there are two enemy gangs ran by Snape and Black. Sirius Black's gang members are being killed off with Severus Snape's secret weapon, his niece. Hermione falls for Sirius Black but what made Hermione so loyal to her Uncle's gang? Non-Magical, AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Weapon**

**Summary: In London there are two enemy gangs ran by Snape and Black. Sirius Black's gang members are being killed off with Severus Snape's secret weapon, his niece. Hermione falls for Sirius Black but what made Hermione so loyal to her Uncle's gang? Non-Magical, AU**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these fabulous characters who are all owned by the fabulous JK Rowling and I am not her. Most pairings follow the books others don't. **

**A/N: I came up with this idea after watching Kick Ass on Saturday and I thought how awesome would it be to take away the wands and give the Harry Potter characters Butterfly Knifes and Hand Guns. Then I thought instead of having The Order and Death Eaters let's make them two gangs ran by two people who hate each other. I got Sirius and Snape and so the gangs Black and Snape were created. I then had to think who my Hit girl is and I got Hermione Granger. I love bad ass Hermione and so I through in the fact that she's Snape's niece and loves Sirius and I got myself a storyline. I have a few more secrets but I can't say anything with out giving stuff away ;) Hope you enjoy. **

**WARNING: There will be violence in this story and in this chapter. If you don't like don't read. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SBHG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Who have we lost?"

Sirius Black was looking out the window of his manor and across the green of his land. He had just watched his troops come back smaller than it had been when they left and his best guy and best friend James Potter came up to report.

This had been happening a lot recently. The Black Gang and Snape Gang's had always been enemies ever since they were 19 years old and the gangs had begun. Most of Sirius' family was on Snape's side but most of the time Sirius won. Until 5 years ago and Snape seemed to gain an advantage, a small woman. This woman had been killing off his gang left right and centre and he had ordered his members to kill her yet she seemed to be impossible to touch.

"Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance and Edgar Bones were missing when the group came back. Marlene, Fabian and Gideon were able to escape but that's all" James replied sadly.

Sirius turned to him "And the girl?"

"Still alive. The other members of Snape's group hardly did anything. We were able to kill Barty Crouch Jr and Augustus Rookwood though" James said.

"How many of Snape's escaped?"

"Yaxley, the Carrows, Avery, Walden Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco and of course that girl" James listed "According to Marlene that girl is so good our group could hardly get near the others and she was just picking them off as she chose. Emmeline just got Crouch before Malfoy Sr shot her and as Benjy was about to shoot Malfoy when the girl took out a switchblade and stabbed him. Edgar got Rookwood and the girl shot Edgar and Dorcas soon after. Marlene and the Prewett's just managed to escape" James explained.

Sirius rubbed his temple before opening the drawer of his desk and pulling out the handgun he kept there and looked at it "If you want something done right you have to do it yourself" Sirius told him.

James looked shocked "Sirius I don't think that's a good idea, you'll get yourself killed you heard what Marlene said 'they could barely get near to group' the girl herself is hard to chase" James exclaimed.

Sirius looked across the desk at James leaning across with his hands firmly on the desk "This _girl_" he spat "Has been killing off my guys for 5 years now. We've lost Caradoc Dearborn, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shaklebolt and most of the Weasley's except for Fred and George and Ginny and Ron who changed to Snape's side. Now we've lost 4 more people and soon enough there will be none left. Since no one else can kill off this little girl _I_ will" Sirius explained.

"Then I'll be there as well" James reasoned.

"No" Sirius turned to him "I won't let you get killed James".

"And you think I'll let you be killed! We've been at this together since we were 18 Sirius. You may be the leader of this gang but you can't just go around acting like you can order me around! You're my best friend and if you go there alone you'll be killed" James told him "I'm going with you and we're bring a group" James turned to walked to the door saying over his shoulder "I'll go get the group ready".

Sirius looked as James left and couldn't help the smirk that twitched at his mouth and shook his head as he begun putting his Desert Eagle MK 1 in his gun holster and started collecting all his other weapons. Switchblade, Butterfly knife, Trench knife, a Dagger, Berretta 92FS, Mossberg 500 and anything else he could get his hands on and bring with him with out dragging him down.

He couldn't believe it was one girl who was killing off so many members of him group, 15 people! One girl! He had never lost so many members. If his group couldn't kill her then he'd kill her himself. Sirius wasn't going to let any people of his group die because of her and he wouldn't let Snape get the advantage when he was doing so well before. His group was more skilled than Snape's and this one girl comes along and now his gang was being killed off and Snape's was barely more than touched.

Sirius made his way down the stairs to see a group of his most talented fighters. James, Remus and Peter were there as they had been since the day this had started. Harry, James' son was there too and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood who was more skilled than people expected. Frank and Alice Longbottom were there too as they were a fiery duo when they started and Tonks his cousin who had married his friend Remus. Along with them was Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Cho Chang they weren't as talented but they were some of the best and they were a lot sneakier.

Sirius shook his head "No I won't have it. You are not all going there is too much risk of going after this girl and…"

"Not having the best" Remus interrupted "We're going Sirius and we'll have Susan, Terry, Michael and Cho as look out you know how good at hiding and sneak attacking they are. It'll be fine" Remus explained putting his gun in his belt.

Sirius opened his mouth to complain but Tonks stopped him "Stop being such a pussy Sirius and deal with it" Remus laughed at his wife.

"You two shouldn't come you just had a son" Sirius explained.

"So do James and Lily. You're his god father" Tonks said as she wrapped an arm around Harry.

Sirius rolled his eyes "James and Lily's son is 20 years old and yours is 6 months there is a difference. Plus Harry here seems to think he's coming to" Sirius raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I am coming, that bitch almost got Luna I want to see her go down" Harry explained.

Sirius smirked "Well I don't know if you'll see that as if she is willing to join us then I wouldn't say no to having someone that skilled on our side. It's trying to get her that's gonna be the problem and depending on how loyal she is to Snape. We most likely will have to kill her".

"Enough of the chat, are we leaving?" James asked

Sirius nodded "Yeah, Yeah come on" Sirius said.

He didn't know however that Peter had already informed Snape on how many were coming and there plan to go after the girl. Snape's gang would be well prepared.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SBHG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up from her book to see her Uncle Severus walk in. He was her mother's half brother and her father's best friend. Hermione had been trained by her father to fight and use guns and knifes and even just her fists. She was trained from the age of 6 and when she was 15 she joined her Uncle's group. Not because she wanted to but because her father did. Her mother Jean had run off because of her fathers plan to train her to fight and make her join her brother.

"Yes Uncle Severus" Hermione looked at him.

"Black and his troops are on the move. This is your chance to wipe out Black and his pathetic friends Lupin and Potter. If you kill off Pettigrew as well we won't care. Get rid of Black and the other two we win" Snape told her.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes "Didn't I already fight today?" she said standing up setting down her book.

"Yes but this is our chance to be rid of Black and his best fighters, Pettigrew sent ahead the message. We're sending you out with Lucius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rolphudus, Mulciber and Draco, Not that you'll really need them. I'll be there as well but I won't be fighting unless need be" Severus explained "Go get prepared" he said.

Hermione walked off to her room and threw on her black skinny jeans that were easy to move in, a black vest top and a leather jacket. She slid her black mask on over her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. This had been her outfit since she was fifteen and yes that meant she hadn't grew taller since she was fifteen but being a small 5'1 came in handy for moving around quickly and hiding. Her hair was short and choppy because when she was 16 she was almost caught by her hair so her father took her ponytail and chopped off her long curly brown hair the only thing she had gotten from her mother.

Hermione shook her head forgetting the thought of her mother before slipping on a belt the held her guns and knifes, a small knife holster slipped around her arm and she walked downstairs to get her stuff. She walked down to the garage on over to a large metal door with snakes all around it. Beside it were a code register and a fingerprint scanner. Hermione typed in the code 230460JG and pressed her thumb to the scanner and when the green light showed as she walked into the room.

Inside the room the walls and boxes were covered in guns, knives, swords, bombs and any weapon that was possible to their hands on. Hermione walked over and grabbed a few hands guns and placed them in her belt under in t-shirt, swung a shot gun around her shoulder, and placed some ammo in a pouch on the belt. She grabbed her Butterfly knife the blade had her initials inscribed on it as it was her first knife, a ballistic knife, a fighting knife, a Rampuri knife and just some blades for the ballistic knife. She attached a samurai sword to her back just in case and stepped out of the room.

She made her way to the hall where the rest of the group were being given machine guns and bullets before they were supposed to leave.

Severus turned to her and raised an eyebrow "Did you really need the samurai sword?" he asked.

Hermione smirked "It's the only virgin weapon in the room. It needs to taste some blood" she replied.

Snape rolled his eyes "Right you know what you have to do now get going".

The others walked out of the room with Hermione behind them ready to fight.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SBHG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They found Black's gang in an abandoned area and it wasn't long before the sound of guns going off, bullets searching for victim's blood to paint London red. Hermione was staying hidden as was her Uncle Severus as he didn't have plans to fight just watch Black die. Hermione noticed a girl standing in the fire escape of an apartment building aiming for Draco. Taking out one of her hand guns she pointed towards the girl and pulled the trigger getting her right in the head as she fell over the fire escape. Black seemed to look towards the car she was hiding behind and aimed his gun walking over.

Black shot and Hermione rolled out of the way of a bullet before sneaking into one of the abandoned buildings and going out the side door into a alley way. Hermione noticed a man standing there and he turned around to face her as soon as her heard the door open. He instantly tried to fire a gun at her at which she ducked taking out her own gun and firing at him missing by an inch as he slid out of the way just grazing his shoulder and he fired at her again and again. For every bullet the missed her he dodged hers as well and when she ran out off bullets she threw down the gun focusing on dodging the bullets he aimed as she pulled out her ballistic knife pressing the trigger and the blade shot out getting the man through the wrist to which he dropped his gun and cried out in pain Hermione took out the fighting knife and stabbed him in the throat before tucking both of her knifes away again and stealing his gun and looking out around the corner. The door of the building she had exited was opening so she ran up the steps to the top of the building she spun around when she saw a woman waiting there for her holding a gun right to her chest.

Hermione smirked at the woman. She loved the adrenaline rush of almost being caught the woman went to shoot just as Hermione knocked the gun side wards shooting a guy on the buildings on the other side and shocking the girl. Hermione grabbed the gun from the girl shocking her and she brought out a regular pocket knife to which Hermione smirked and brought out her switchblade. The girl tried to get Hermione with the knife managing only to scrape it along her cheek. Hermione kicked the woman in the stomach and she fell back on the ground. Hermione went to stomp on her only for the girl to roll out of the way and throw her knife at Hermione getting her on the shoulder. Hermione pulled it out and the woman thing she had distracted Hermione for a while rolled onto her hands and knees to push herself up only for Hermione to kick her to the ground again. Hermione straddled the woman's waist and stabbed the woman in the shoulder where her knife had got Hermione and nicked her cheek with the knife. The woman punch Hermione in the nose, blood running from it distracted Hermione long enough to steal her knife and push her down.

The woman smiled smugly thinking she had won and Hermione grabbed the woman's ankle making her fall the woman made a stab for Hermione's neck only for Hermione to roll quickly and get up. She to got up but when she did she looked around and Hermione was no where in sight, she heard a rustling around the trash cans and she walked over knife at the ready and looked behind the trashcans to find nothing. She felt a sharp pain through her stomach and looked down to see a long blade through her stomach and watched as it was pulled back through her before it was swiped at her neck.

Hermione smiled at another victory and the fact that she finally fought someone who could kind of fight. Putting the samurai sword back in its place she ran and jumped onto the next building running down the fire exit and jumping down the last two flights. Hermione found the body of Mulciber with about 10 bullets in his chest. She shook her head and rolled her eyes before looking around the alleyway to see if anyone was watching. When she was sure the coast was clear she slid along the side of the building and peaked around the wall.

On the other side there was many injuries but not many deaths. There was two dead bodies from the people she had shot earlier but other than that the blood came from only injured bodies. Hermione scooted around to the other building closer to all the action and looked about for Black spotting him she raised her gun to shoot the man but when she fired he was gone.

"Shit" Hermione whispered and spotted him heading towards the alleyway were the dead guy she had killed earlier was. While he was gone Hermione looked out to see if she could sneak around the building and she saw Potter Sr just about to shoot Regulus the only person she could stand. Shooting the gun the shot hit him in the hand and he dropped the gun. She had aimed for the side but last minute changed her mind so that he couldn't shoot. Her shot had alerted Regulus who quickly ran off in place of cover and she saw Potter cursing and looking around for were the shot come from. She took another hand gun from her belt and aimed at Potter's head. Seconds from pulling the trigger she felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed to her head and a cold voice from behind her.

"Drop the gun Bitch and don't even think about firing it"

**A/N: A lovely cliff hand and on the first chapter to. Review and I will hope to update the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Secret Weapon**

**Summary: In London there are two enemy gangs ran by Snape and Black. Sirius Black's gang members are being killed off with Severus Snape's secret weapon, his niece. Hermione falls for Sirius Black but what made Hermione so loyal to her Uncle's gang? Non-Magical, AU**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these fabulous characters who are all owned by the fabulous JK Rowling and I am not her. Most pairings follow the books others don't. **

**A/N: Thank you to darkwarrior101, ****treavellergirl****, ptl4ever419, Kori, Errow, Guest and Siriusly for reviewing and thank you to all of you who favourite and followed this. **

**~~~~~~~~SBHG~~~~~~~~**

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath at the rough voice and the cold barrel on her neck. She could almost turn the gun on herself for not paying attention to her surroundings as she had been too excited to finally get one of Black's best guys. Now she had a gun to her neck without any idea who, was behind her but she could take a guess. Hermione dropped her gun down to her side missing her aim on Potter who was bandaging his hand as he was ducked down behind a car.

"Put the gun on the ground!" the man growled.

Hermione reluctantly dropped the gun before being turned around and roughly pushed into the wall an arm up against her neck and the gun pushing into the side of her head. Hermione was now looking into the face of Sirius Black just as she had suspected and she knew he wouldn't be as easy to throw off as his other team.

"How rude Black," Hermione teased looking straight into his stormy grey eyes "I wasn't finished playing yet" she smirked.

"So you know who I am? Yet I have no clue who you're" Black replied getting right up in her face trying to intimidate her "How unfair" he whispered in a slight growl but Hermione kept her relaxed smirk on her face completely calm and amused at his attempts "Snape's secret weapon. Who are you?" he asked roughly.

"I wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would I?" Hermione replied

"Been trying to kill my men have you?" Black asked "I've been hearing you're pretty untraceable, _untouchable_" Black teased back and Hermione looked smug.

"I've already kill four others tonight Black and believe me it won't be my blood spilt today" Hermione played trying to make him angry.

Black's eyes narrowed "Well I could spare your blood if you decided to join my side," Black said and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before he continued "But if not before I kill you tonight I think I need to see who's hiding behind this mask" Black said and went grab the mask but let out a sound of pain and Hermione got the moments distraction she needed.

**~~~~~~~~SBHG~~~~~~~~**

Sirius looked down at his leg where he had felt the sharp searing pain to see a silver butterfly knife sticking into it. He hadn't seen her moving at all before he realised he wasn't paying attention to the girl who had reached up and grabbed his arm holding the gun and twist it and he dropped the gun and bit the arm at her neck. One kick had gotten him away from her and she picked up his gun pointing it at him.

Using his good leg Sirius kicked the gun from her hand and it skid down the alleyway the girl looked pissed and reached for her sword but Sirius had already discreetly removed it earlier so that she would have that. He hadn't known she had more weapons.

As she reached for it noticing it was missing Sirius took the butterfly knife out of his leg and took out his best gun and shot at her and she dropped out of the way and dodged every single bullet he had. She took out a ballistic knife and pressed the button so that the blade shot forward and hit Sirius in the shoulder and he hissed in pain. She walked over to him and kicked him hard in the ribs and despite the pain Sirius grabbed her leg and pulled her down to the ground and attempting to stab her with her own butterfly knife but she'd rolled out of the way and scraped her cheek.

She tried to get up but Sirius grabbed her and dragged her down straddling her and about to stab her only to get kneed and as he bent over in pain she punched him in the face. Sirius grabbed her hair and held the knife to her neck.

"Change sides! Join our group and I'll spare you!" Sirius replied and She laughed only to get stabbed in the leg and she let out a hiss "Who are you?" he asked.

"Not telling" she growled and he stabbed her in the shoulder.

"Tell me why you're working for Snape?" Sirius said in her face.

The girl sneered "Make me"

Sirius let the knife nick her cheek "Join our group" Sirius said holding the knife to her neck again.

She smirked "Fuck you" just as Sirius was about to slice it across her throat and kill her Sirius felt the searing pain in his stomach and the trickle of blood running down. He dropped the knife and fell. She smirked at him lying on the ground "You know Black I would usually just kill someone with a gun after I stab them. But I think I'll let you suffer" She said and then she heard shouts and looked down the alleyway to see the Potters running down the alley.

She smirked and turned around to escape only to be blocked by Lupin something was put over her face and before she could hold her breath she inhaled and everything went black.

**~~~~~~~~SBHG~~~~~~~~**

Sirius blinked open his eyes confused to see a very bright white room and the tried to remember the last thing he was doing. The memories came flooding back to him of fighting the girl and the last thing he remembered were the pair of amber eyes and a searing pain. Sirius tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain and saw a rush of red hair laying him back down.

"Don't move Sirius you'll make it worse. You've already been out cold for a week" the red haired girl sat on the side of his bed and smiled at him brushing some hair out of his face "You really give me a scare Siri, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to help you" she said gently.

Sirius looked up into the face of Lily Evans, the girl who he thought of like a sister after she started dating his best friend. They had grown a lot closer and Sirius was very protective of the girl and she was the same for him. Lily wasn't much of a fighter but she was trained in medicine and she helped patching everyone up whenever they were hurt. They couldn't just go to hospitals as there a method of stopping Snape's gang wasn't approved by authorities.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

Lily's face dropped into an angry scowl "That bitch stabbed you in the stomach not to mention the other stab wounds you had, you almost bled to death before James, Harry and Remus got you back here they could only try to prevent you losing blood" Lily told him.

"Who was killed?" He rasped.

"Susan, Terry, Michael and Cho" Lily explained "James is angry that he didn't get to shoot that horrible brother of yours. Got shot in the hand from somewhere" Lily told him.

"The girl did it, she was about to shoot him but I got to her in time to make sure she didn't" Sirius told her "What about the girl?" Sirius asked.

Lily smirked "We have her"

Sirius looked shocked "Really? Where is she?"

"In the questioning room" another voice came from the direction of the door in there own little hospital wing "My lovely wife here wasn't meant to say anything until she came and got us but you know she has a soft spot for you Sirius" James said as he came into Sirius view "How are you mate?"

Sirius winced as he breathed in and felt a sharp pain shoot through him "I could be better but I've had worse injuries" he said.

"Yeah and you need to stop getting them" Lily complained and Sirius smiled apologetically at her.

"Well she's nearly escaped a few times so hurry up and get better mate so we can question her" James told him.

Lily slapped him "You can't rush him in his healing" and James and Sirius laughed.

"How did you catch her?" Sirius asked confused.

James rolled his eyes jokingly "Remus of course" he teased "He's always prepared for every occasion and has some chloroform with him. She was about to run but you know how sneaky our Remus is and he was already behind her with the cloth ready to get her" James explained "Then Harry and I tried to patch you together as much as we could before trying to drag you back here".

"Yeah Padfoot, you need to go on a diet because fuck you're heavy" Harry smirked coming over and sitting beside him on the bed "We've tied HRG to the chair in the questioning room" Harry told Sirius.

"HRG?" Sirius asked.

"There were initials on the blade of her butterfly knife we're assuming they're hers but she isn't saying anything" Remus explained as he came in the room.

"Okay what is with the family gathering?" Sirius asked them as they all laughed.

Remus raised an eyebrow "We told you that you would need us there are you didn't want us to be there with you" Remus said smugly "We've all come to rub it in your face".

Sirius scoffed "You can't rub anything in because if it wasn't for me James would be dead instead of just having an injured hand".

James looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean if I hadn't gotten to the girl in time she would have shot you. She was the one who shot you in the hand and she was planning on going for the head next" Sirius told him "You weren't paying enough attention to your surroundings James. The minute you were shot in the hand you should have got out of the way".

James sighed "Fine we won't say anything this time about the fact that you need us".

Sirius laughed and the others looked amused "When can I get out of this bed?" Sirius asked Lily with his puppy dog eyes on, Sirius was always the best at them.

"Not until I think your well enough" Lily said the eyes not working on her when someone was injured "And as far as I'm concerned until you can breathe without wincing is when you are well enough to get out of bed" Lily said walking over to get a painkiller and water "I don't want to give you something too strong in case we don't notice some other problem so take this. It will minimise the pain a little" Lily smiled at him before kissing his forehead "Try and get some rest".

A week later Sirius was out of the bed limping around much to Lily's displeasure as she didn't believe he was well enough yet and she refused to let him do any fighting and training. Sirius walked down the hall with Remus, James and Peter to the questioning room ready to question the girl HRG.

**A/N: That's the new chapter and thanks again for the support please review and I will try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Weapon**

**Summary: In London there are two enemy gangs ran by Snape and Black. Sirius Black's gang members are being killed off with Severus Snape's secret weapon, his niece. Hermione falls for Sirius Black but what made Hermione so loyal to her Uncle's gang? Non-Magical, AU**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these fabulous characters who are all owned by the fabulous JK Rowling and I am not her. Most pairings follow the books others don't.**

**A/N: Thank you to ****ptl4ever419****, Siriusly, ****Fullofpassion09****, ****mUmaRhz****, ****Errow****, ****Romantically Distant**** and my 5 guest reviewers for all of your support for this story.**

**~~~~~~~~SBHG~~~~~~~~**

As Sirius and Remus, Sirius, and Peter were walking down the hall that led to the questioning room and saw Tonks walking from the direction of the stairs that led to the door of the room holding her hand with an expression of pain on her face.

Remus rushed forward to her "Are you alright? What did she do to you?" Remus growled and Sirius watched his cousin with a scowl on his face. How this girl continued to hurt people he cared about annoyed him.

"I'm fine this happened when I was walking down the steps. You have a clumsy wife in case you're forgetting" Tonks teased "She didn't try anything today for some reason" Tonks said looking back at the steps and looking at them again "Good luck" she kissed Remus before kissing Sirius on the cheek and walking past and hit her hand off the wall and cursing.

Walking up the steps and in the door the girl was sitting on the chair with her feet on the table and the chair was on its back two legs. Sirius looked over her face which had the mask removed probably not by her own choice as a few days ago she had been tied to the chair. Somehow she had gotten out of them ties but not without her face being seen. The girl had short and choppy dark brown hair with amber eyes that looked like they were on fire she had a slight tan colour to her skin and was overall quite beautiful. She had taken off a leather jacket she had been wearing and it was now hanging over the back of her chair, she was sitting in her black vest top and black skinny jeans and black boots that when up to slightly above her ankle. She had a thin form but much toned and obviously strong.

Sirius looked her up and down as he and the guys moved to the other side of the table and she smirked at him looking at his shirt covered stomach and back at his face.

"Feeling better Black?" She said smugly and turned her head to the side to watch his expression.

"No thanks to you" Sirius said back calmly watching her every movement and nodded to Remus to lock the door.

Her eyes followed Remus to the door before snapping back to him "I told you that it wouldn't be my blood spilt and you didn't listen to me. Not my problem" she told him amused before watching Remus walk back and hand Sirius to key "And I really don't get why you locked that door, I've been in this room for two weeks and I have had plenty of time to check out this room. Behind that picture over there is an escape door, there is a window over there that is painted so that it blends in with the wall and looks like it opens from the outside however if I was really looking to escape I would ram this chair through it and find my way down, up there through that hole in the wall is probably where you have someone ready to shoot if I decide to lose it however there is no one up there at the moment. There is also a hole in the back of that cupboard that you'll notice I've already broken into to check out" she explained.

Sirius rose an eyebrow at her "You're intelligent I'll give you that" Sirius asked and he sat down.

"Did I take that much out of you that you can't stand for longer than a few minutes Black?" she asked.

"I'd just rather be comfortable as this could take a while" Sirius replied and the others were sitting as well. Peter had decided to stay standing but Sirius didn't focus on that "What's your name?" Sirius asked.

"Why do you need to know that? You already know my initials" She smiled at him but the hatred was in her eyes.

Sirius nodded "True we know your initials as H.R.G. but we would like to have name to put to a face" Sirius explained to her.

"There is also no one in England that fits your description with the initials H.R.G. between the ages 18-25" James added.

She looked at him with her amber eyes and smirked again "Ah yes Officer Potter, the inside police officer married to Dr. Potter also know as Lily Evans with a son Harry Potter who is training to join the force. You would have access all the information and files being so high up in the field and inherited his families fortune after your father Charlus Potter died in a car accident and your mother Dorea Black committed suicide" she then turned her gaze to Remus "Detective Lupin here is a different story and after his father who had a gambling problem refused to pay Fenrir Greyback his parents were murdered by him and Lupin got that nasty scar on his face from a switch blade that scraped your face as the police pulled Greyback away from your nine your old self. You decided that you would lock away people like Greyback for a living so no one ended up like you with no parents however you were brought in by Sirius' uncle Alphard where you became quick friends with him and when she was older you fell for Sirius' cousin Nymphadora Tonks and you married and recently had a baby Teddy Lupin" She said and then turned to Sirius "And you Mr Black are the rebel of your family aren't you. I know all about you and your disgusting ways. You were going to become an Officer with Potter but they didn't appreciate your violent ways of dealing with things did they?" she put on a fake sympathetic look.

"My disgusting ways?" Sirius asked.

"Yes maybe you don't see it as disgusting but most people think drug smuggling and dealing is a disgusting offence, not to mention the murdering when you didn't get your way. My boss had to step in" She explained.

At this point, Sirius, Remus and James all looked confused and Peter standing behind them was getting nervous and biting his lip trying to think of something to distract everyone.

"Isn't it about time for food" Peter suggested.

The girl looked up at him strangely and Sirius told him off "Not now peter" Sirius looked at her "You think _I'm_ the murderer and drug dealer?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and you have your way in with the law so you're getting away with it" She told him.

Sirius got up and walked over to a cabinet that the girl had tried to get into and couldn't. He typed in the code and it opened as he pulled out a drawer filled with files and he pulled out a particularly full one, he then took out a thinner file and brought it over to the table where she was sitting throwing down the light file Sirius looked at her "This file is mine and apart from a few teenage things such as breaking a window or driving to fast I have nothing else in this file" he then threw down the larger full file that made a heavy thud as it fell on the table "This is Snape's file, he is the drug dealer that hasn't been caught but has been reported and has too many connections for the police to even want to touch them and the only reason they occasionally try is because of the amount of people _Snape_ has murdered and the amount of children who have gotten their hands on the drugs _he_ has brought in and some of those kids have _died_" Sirius explained to her and looked her right in the eye.

**~~~~~~~~SBHG~~~~~~~~**

Hermione looked up into Black's eyes not believing a word he was saying but his eyes showed no sign that he was lying. Hermione slowly reached for the smaller file first and there was a picture of Black on it and explanations of things he'd done that most teenage boys had but other than that there was nothing in the file and it was pretty empty. As she reached for the larger one that was indeed very heavy she opened it a read the inside and as soon as she got to the first time he had been taken in for drugs and as she flicked through the reports had gotten worse.

Hermione set the file down her face like stone with no emotion but her teeth were ground together as she thought of what she just found out. Sirius Black was an innocent man and her father and uncle had both told her that it was Sirius who was the bad guy when it was her uncle, her own family. No wonder her mother left. She had always believed her mother left because she just didn't agree with their way of doing things and Hermione couldn't blame her because when she was she was younger she had just wanted to be a child and she didn't want anything to do with any of this.

The more Hermione thought about the lie the angrier she got. She couldn't believe they would lie to her like this! They knew that had she known they were drug dealers she never would have helped them and so they swapped what each of the gangs were actually doing! She hated them more in this moment than she ever had and now she had to wonder did Regulus know. He was her best friend would he have kept this from her?

Hermione looked up at Black her eyes flaming with anger "There was a short time when you were in jail about a year? Why? And how did you lose your job?"

"I was close to catching Snape and his gang and Snape didn't like that so he placed a packet of cocaine on me and when I went into work the dogs immediately found it. I was framed and I went to jail for a short while and lost my job. After that I didn't believe the police were doing enough and Remus, James, Peter and I started this. I don't know how he got the drugs on me" Black explained and an uneasy movement caught Hermione's eye and Pettigrew was moving toward the door. Hermione checked out the room and noticed the small tranquiliser gun on Black's belt Pettigrew was reaching the handle of the door so Hermione jumped and grabbed the tranquiliser gun and shot it at Pettigrew before Black could grab her and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Hermione then handed the gun back to Black who looked at her suspiciously "What the hell was that?"

Hermione sat back down and looked at him "I don't like to be lied to and so you have now gained my allegiance, in my opinion you need all the help you can get and I'll tell you what I can and what I think is important to tell you" Hermione said.

"And you shot Peter in the ass with a tranquiliser because?" Lupin looked at her and Hermione turned to look at him.

"Because he's a spy and the minute you told me the truth he knew he was screwed. The rat isn't as stupid as he likes to pretend" Hermione explained.

"Peter couldn't be a spy he's been a best friend of ours since we were young" Potter declared.

Hermione gave a small laugh of derision "Check your pockets for the key to the door because I promise you you'll find it not on yourself but on Peter" she explained.

Sirius walked over to the door and there in Peter hand was the key to the door picking it up and clenching his jaw he pulled tranquiliser out of Peter and threw him down on a chair and locked him to it with handcuffs.

"Okay fair enough but that doesn't mean anything and until we can prove it we can't fully believe you on that one" Black explained Hermione leaned back in her chair again with her two feet on the table and nodded "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger" she answered.

"What's the R stand for?" Potter asked.

"Riley" Hermione said her face straight.

"Why did you put your full name?" Lupin raised an eyebrow.

Hermione glared at him "What does it matter?" she snapped.

"Just answer it" Black told her.

Hermione glared again before answering "I like my middle name it means valiant and Courageous" Hermione explained.

"What age are you?" Black asked sitting on the desk and looking at her

"20" she stared right back.

"That would have made you 15 when you started fighting!" Potter exclaimed "Why would any sane grown up let you fight at that age? You wouldn't have had enough training!"

Hermione looked bored and raised an eyebrow "I have been trained since I was 5 I think 10 years of training is enough" Hermione answered.

"5 years old? What on earth were your parents thinking?" Lupin asked tensely.

"You can see the parent side of them" Sirius rolled his eyes and Hermione snorted.

"My mother left when they started training me, I figure that she didn't like the way they were dealing with you not that they were training me to help they smuggle and sell drugs" Hermione explained "My father supported my… he supported Snape one hundred percent" Hermione answered.

"What is your connection to Snape?" Black asked and Hermione raised an eyebrow "You slipped up by saying my, your what?"

Hermione smirked "You're almost as quick as me Black" she said amusedly "He's my Uncle, he's my mother's half brother" she replied.

"Snape is your Uncle? Why would you abandon him to join us?" Potter asked.

Hermione looked him straight in the eye "According to the file you showed me he's kind of an asshole and I'm more like my mother in the way that I like to be on the right side of things, my _uncle_ took advantage of that. And as Lupin was so appalled at it is kind of horrible for my parents to allow me to be training since I was 5, sometimes a child prefers having a childhood" Hermione explained.

"So Snape is your Uncle, you've been training since you were five, you started fighting at 15, your twenty and your name is Hermione Riley Granger" Black stated.

"And Pettigrew's a spy" Hermione answered.

"We haven't confirmed that" Potter hissed resting his head on a bandaged hand.

Hermione looked at it "Sorry about that by the way," before looking at Black "And for trying to kill you and killing about half of your group and for injuring the other half" Hermione listed and Black raised an eyebrow slightly amused as she continued to list things.

"You're good I'll give you that" Black nodded "In them 5 years you killed 15 of my men and that is more than Snape killed off since this started" Black explained.

Hermione smirked "So things I was taught but from extensive training I have picked up a lot more myself and so I became pretty much unbeatable" she explained before turning and looking at Lupin amused "You should have sent Lupin out a lot sooner. He didn't set out with the intention of killing me and I didn't expect that".

Lupin snorted "Is that your approval?"

"As much as you're going to get until I can trust you" Hermione told him.

Lupin laughed and Black looked amused "Would you be willing to train our men?" Black asked.

"If they're willing to learn and realise that when I'm training I'm in charge and they follow my rules then yes" Hermione answered.

"Good" Black nodded "We'll get working on that. Anyway I will get you a room set up and you'll stay there and you'll have access to all around to house as long as you don't try and leave to go back to Snape" Black growled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "No need to get snappy Black who twisted your thong we were getting along so well" she said sarcastically and she heard Potter and Lupin snickering "You can untangle your thong because you have my word to help you take down my fucked up Uncle and his gang. I don't break my word unless of course you tell me a lie as big as the one my Uncle told then you'll have my unwavering loyalty until the last bastard in his group is begging for mercy or dead" Hermione explained.

Black didn't look amused "I don't wear thongs".

Hermione laughed "I doubt it because you're acting like a teenage girl whose thong is to tight" Potter and Lupin were cracking up at the expression on Black's face.

"Very amusing" Black said with a straight face but you could see the side of his mouth slightly twitching into a smile "You can call any of us by our first names as long as we can call you by yours" Black explained.

"Alright… Sirius" Hermione said reluctantly and amused.

Black… Sirius nodded "Alright then, Remus has to go check on his wife's hand and if Lily sees you with James she'll kill you and then me so I guess I'm showing you around" Sirius answered.

Hermione looked confused "Did I hurt Remus' wife's hand because I don't remember doing so?" she asked.

Lup… Remus looked amused "No it just so happens that when my wife is in battle she is one of the strongest woman there is and when she's just at home she's the clumsiest" Remus explained.

Hermione nodded and stood up "Okay then Black looks like your showing me around and I'll have to apologise to Pot… James' wife because I don't want to cross an angry wife, people think if you hurt a man's wife your in trouble really it's if you hurt a woman's husband" Hermione explained.

"I don't deny that" James laughed.

Hermione still didn't trust them completely but she was going to teach her Uncle a lesson and he was going to beg for mercy after lying to her.

**~~~~~~~~SBHG~~~~~~~~**

Sirius knew that if it turned out he could trust Hermione she was going to be not only a good advantage but also a good friend. She was funny and sarcastic, she was definitely quick witted and she was clearly fiercely loyal to those she could trust. He could only hope that he could get her to trust them.

For now he would deal with the fact that she couldn't trust him and that she would help train them. He couldn't trust her but he would find out if he could when they questioned Peter.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support last chapter and here is my new chapter my friends. Please review again and I love to here your thoughts on each chapter to the smallest review to the largest review. I love them all. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
